A Strange Life
by Chairman Hen Li
Summary: Life after Hogwarts is a strange place and the four friends are reunited for the first time in ten years after they left Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

It was a gloriously sunny day in the middle of July. However no matter how nice a day it was Harry still felt quite uneasy and nervous about what was about to happen. Or even what might not happen. A lot has happened in the past ten years and he had no way of guessing what might happen within the next twenty to thirty minutes. However all his doubts and fears of what might happen wasn't all he was feeling. He felt a notion of delight in knowing that he will get to see his old friends again.

In ten years they have lost contact and moved on in their lives. Moved and changed in ways that was never foreseen. Harry sat on the bench in the park absorbing the warm sunlight reminiscing about the past. About all the good times had as students at Hogwarts, but also the frighteningly sudden changes in their lives that affected all the previous plans they might have had.

After winning the House Cup once again in his seventh year at Hogwarts, Harry was approached by several representatives of various Quidditch clubs from all over the world. With no idea of what to do yet now that his years as a student was over, Harry jumped at the chance to play the sport he loved and was so good at. He quickly jumped up through the ranks and by the end of his second season in the British Quidditch League he was captain of his club team, captain of the National team, and MVP of the league. However no matter what his success was, Harry felt very unsatisfied with it all. He couldn't see himself continuing this lifestyle. It just wasn't what he thought he would end up doing for the rest of his life.

Now with doubts about his future Harry turned to an interest he had back when still attending Hogwarts that seemed like it might never come to bare due to the below average amount of O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. That was to become an Auror for the British Ministry of Magic. After three years of professional Quidditch, and becoming the best player in over fifty years Harry announced his retirement from Quidditch entirely and start his training as an Auror.

Now a low level auror in the ministry Harry is doing what he loves. However the small little jobs with very little importance is starting to bore him a bit.

Now sitting on the park bench awaiting the arrival of his friends. Friends that he hasn't seen in years or even talked to in about the same amount of time.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though Ron didn't know it, he was feeling very much like his friend Harry who was sitting on the park bench already waiting for his friends. Ron however found his comfort in riding the endless loop of the subway track as he tried to get over his nerves. As he sat there watching people get unto the train and then getting off not long thereafter Ron started to chuckle at his own silliness. He doesn't know a whole lot of people who ride the subway endlessly to get over their nerves. But then again Ron's life has changed so much from what he thought might happen that he barely recognizes himself when he takes a look at himself.

Even though Ron never ever imagined himself becoming who he became he loves looking back at the event that led up to such a life.

After Hogwarts Ron took on a small job at the Twins' joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Weases. He loved working there and seeing what his creative and devilish twin brothers come up with. It most certainly wasn't a job or career he saw himself pursuing. So on his free time from work he'd sit around and try to think of some creative way to make a living. One night he sat under a single candle with the fireplace going behind him when he, just for some strange reason, started writing things out, he just felt like the pen was taking over his hand by dawn he had written 24 feet of parchment and the words were springing forth like not even Ron could imagine.

Now eight years later Ron is the most famous writer among wizards and muggles. Some of his early critics called him Lockhart II and things along those lines. However as time wore on they were silenced by the fact that his stories of adventure and intrigue were far more realistic and Ron never claimed to have done the acts himself, he attributed it to the rightful people. In the muggle world on the other hand her was put in a group with the likes of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and other men like that. In one world he was a teller of truth and fact, and in the other he was the greatest fiction writer in years. As the train passed by Ron's stop once again he chuckled at that thought and decided that when the stop comes around again, he will get off and wander to the meeting place.


End file.
